Fatal Secret
by Ken Shellington
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are highschool students but both have very extreme secrets that could be fatal (ha ha) pairings INKA MISA i suck at summaries come read
1. school

Hello all, I hope you like this story, though I am betting most of you stumbled upon it, but that is ok as long as you review I will love you forever. Reviews are the most awesomest things in the world I love them… REVIEW

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, sadly, Rumiko Takahashi does.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to a new student today, his name is Takahashi Inuyasha," spoke the teacher as a short, spiked, silver haired teenage boy walked into the classroom and found himself staring at about twenty-five students, "he came all the way to Tokyo from Sendai," and in a more hush tone he whispered, "you can take your seat next to the young lady right over there," he pointed to a young girl maybe sixteen. As soon as he saw her he thought she was quite appealing, he walked and sat down and as soon as he did, he was greeted by a pleasant smile.

"Hello Takahashi-kun, my name is Higurashi Kagome" greeted the ebony haired beauty, she projected her hand to him, eliciting for the same gesture, in return her hand was enraptured by his.

"Please, call me Inuyasha." He also gave an attempt to reciprocate a smile, for her sake, he didn't smile often. "Would it be ok if I called you Kagome? I hate formalities."

"Um… OK, sure, I guess," Kagome was a bit astounded at Inuyasha's remark, she infrequently used informal names especially for someone she just met.

A few minutes progressed and the teacher gave the assignment of reading fifteen pages of some Haiku book written by some guy, Inuyasha really didn't pay that much attention to him as he did Kagome, he took in her sight, she was perfect, her body was slender yet not too slim, her hair was of the finest ebony color ever known to all the worlds, the strands of concentrated beauty caressed her, her hair separated by her shoulders fell in the front and back of her Athenian body, revealing things only someone very perverted would see, they clasped her, enrapturing her figure, this serenade of exquisiteness ended a few inches from her hips, her skin was pale with a trace of being tan, she was just perfect in every way.

The sound of the five chimes of a bell awoke him from his trance and sent the students flying to the door so quickly the only students left were Inuyasha and Kagome. While Kagome went and conversed with the teacher about something or rather he was ensnared by his chair half in astonishment for seeing the students move that swiftly, half thinking how to keep Kagome from leaving without him

"Could you help me find all my classes?" Inuyasha inquired, trying to stop her from hurrying to fast out of his sight.

"OK, come on Inuyasha, its lunch time, I will tell you where all your classes are at the table," she gave a gesture to follow her.

They went from the classroom down a hall of lockers; he thought of the movie The Matrix, with the crops to cultivate people for energy (he thought school to be malicious in every way, except for Kagome, thus the bane of his existence). Kagome went over to her to locker, surprisingly his was right next to hers, she pulled out brown paper parcel, when they finally left the hall of horrors and went on only to turn to the hall of anguish, there was at least seven hundred students in a line in the shape of a L centered in the middle of the lunch room, only to receive the meal of destruction, Thank God he wasn't hungry.

"Come on it is just over here," she exclaimed over the boisterous conversations, dodging many rounded tables for her table was in the back, during this trip he heard how 'Suka woke up with a colossal zit on her nose' and how 'Koharu is so sexy' and if 'Sensei Takanaka knows how hard the homework really is'. At long last when they reached Kagome's table, already there was six people sitting there.

"Oh, I almost forgot everyone this is Inuyasha."

"Hello!" everyone shouted all in unison

"Inuyasha this is Eri," she pointed to a young lady with black hair in a hair band, "this is Ayume," she pointed to a girl with long hair with an allusion of curls, she had hair the color of a midnight sky, "this is Yuka," she pointed to another Young lady with short hair that fell half way down her neck, her hair was a raven color. She pointed at a young lady whose hair was like the golden harvest, it was a beautiful blonde color "this is Yuna, she is from America and this is Miroku and Sango," Miroku had jet black hair, it was all around short except for a tail in the back of his conjunction of his neck and skull, Sango also had jet black hair yet hers was pulled back in a ponytail, also they were the only two more interested with each other than Inuyasha or Kagome or anyone for that matter. Inuyasha and Kagome sat down, Eri and Ayume where swift enough to get Kagome's attention before he could, so he lifted a piece of paper from his black slacks,

'_WOW, I hate these stupid ass uniforms'_ Inuyasha thought to himself, before unfolding the piece of paper wondering if you would survive in the school life.

"So where is your first class," Kagome inquired just before leaning over to see the piece of paper Inuyasha had, brushing against him barely, just enough for him to feel, he tried very hard not to react, "ok, lets see, your schedule… oh my, you have all the same classes I do." Kagome was very flummoxed on how that happened but none the less, "well, you can just follow me," she was still a little perplexed at his schedule.

The sound of three chimes of a bell signaled the students go to there appropriate classes and Inuyasha found himself following Kagome. The rest of the day was blur except for one detail, Kagome, Inuyasha had every inch of her body memorized from all the stealthy glances he gave her.

At the end of the day Inuyasha and Kagome said their good byes and went to their own homes.

Inuyasha found his way to his bed and was drawn to it as if he were constructed of lead or some dense metal, the last thing that he could remember was thinking, '_I wonder if Kagome be will there tomorrow.'_

A/N I hope you all like this crosses fingers, prays I hope you all review… if… anyone … ever… stumbles across this story crosses fingers, prays I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible. happy christhanukwanuka HE HE wow I need help


	2. Friends

Hello, here is my second chapter to all those who wanted it. Sorry it took me so long I have a lot of homework and I am currently away from my computer I am using my aunt's laptop to write any how here is chapter two Sorry!!! : /

Inuyasha got ready for school and headed off. Today he wore a navy blue hoodie with a pair of jeans, blue in color. He began walking down his cobblestone driveway; Inuyasha's family was in a wealthy class and making his way toward the public sidewalk he would still look in amazement as if he were still an infant. Inuyasha walked a few blocks when the lecherous Miroku greeted him.

"Oh, why hello there Inuyasha, it is good to see you."

'_Wow amazing he remembered who I was' _Inuyasha thought before politely reciprocating a greeting of his own. After their greetings they walked in silence it seemed Miroku was deep in thought and Inuyasha just didn't really know him to well to speak, but the silence was soon broken by a cheerful voice with the tone as nice as honey, it was Kagome. She came running down her asphalt driveway and stopped inches before a collision with Miroku, she gave him a friendly hug and a courteous bow to Inuyasha and greeted them, Miroku and Inuyasha both re-conjured their hello's and Kagome joined the group of muted boys while they walked to school, she was really the only one speaking and being spoke to.

When they entered the schools courtyard it resembled a beehive; each little person having a task they were to complete either that or a state penitentiary (I think Inuyasha would rather have the prison then school). Before Inuyasha knew it Miroku had gone to Sango and Kagome had a firm grip on Inuyasha's hand and they were off to their class, Inuyasha was bewildered by the directions they took to get to a class; down this hall, then turn to the right, then left, then right, another right, and a left just to get to a student-teacher relationship that neither would benefit from in the real world, the only up was that each were going to push one another to the edge of societies interpretation of insanity. (Inuyasha really hated school with a fiery zeal.)

Inuyasha followed Kagome in the door and the classroom was desolate, not a single… anything, it was not disturbed in anyway. Its cleanliness was almost unsettling. Inuyasha half expected to see a tumbleweed roll by. That is when an inundation of wind flew in behind a woman whose aim was Inuyasha; he was abducted by this mighty gale and out the door in a flash.

Inuyasha was given a thrust by his strange saboteur into a nearby cultivating unit (locker). Inuyasha was very astounded to find that this windstorm was Sango. Inuyasha found that Sango was a lot stronger than her small figure revealed.

"Inuyasha I need to ask you a favor, will join Lacrosse, please, you would be a great player for our team." Supplicated Sango, Inuyasha thought it odd how Lacrosse was a men's sport yet; she was in it, very strange indeed.

"Uh, I don't really know, I mean I just came here yesterday-,"

"Oh that's ok you have a few months to think about it, it's a spring sport,"

"Oh, ok." Articulated Inuyasha who was still quite perplexed on why the rush was to find out if he would join the team, it was the middle of autumn! Inuyasha, still flummoxed, on why she was in such a rush he, in turn, interrogated her, "Uh, Sango, what's with the rush."

"Just wanted to get it out of the way," she shouted as she ran down a hall.

'_Wow, Kagome's friends were turning out to be a little freaky' _Inuyasha thought to himself.

Inuyasha walked back into his classroom this time their was about twenty five students bustling around, their was only few people sitting down and they all were talking amongst themselves, the only person that was silently sitting there was Kagome, as soon as she met his eyes it was as if they were both in a hypnotic trance from each other, Kagome quickly recovered and made a motion for him to come sit by her.

When Inuyasha made his to Kagome he found his books and such were put in a nice little stack on the desk, just then the teacher walked in set her briefcase by her desk and the entire class fell silent and went to their desks and the teacher began writing on the board.

When that class was over Inuyasha wrote down the assignment and followed Kagome to another puzzling maze through, it was almost like Alice in wonderland; the School Version. That class passed the same as the last and the one after that, until lunch came. Inuyasha and Kagome made their way through the rounded tables to their own rectangle shaped eating platform. Everyone was the same as yesterday, Miroku still groping Sango, but today Kagome focused more on Inuyasha than the rest of her friends. She began to question him on subjects like, why did you move here, what does his parents do for work, what was his favorite color, question like that, in return, Inuyasha did the same.

After that lunch period Inuyasha found out that Kagome's parents, Ken and Kikyou, were the founders of N.I.C. (Narita Ima Corporation) an elaborate computer manufacturing business, her favorite colors are green and blue, she had one younger brother (Sota), and her favorite food was Chinese. Kagome learned that Inuyasha moved to Tokyo because his father (Saito) was an interpreter for the American embassy and his Mother (Kaede) was a chef at the top most leading restaurant in Japan, he had one older brother (Sesshomaru), his favorite color was white-silver and blue, and that his favorite food was anything cooked by his mother.

Inuyasha and Kagome both exchanged information for a while to get to know each other and this continued until days became weeks, and weeks became months, soon they became very good friends.

A/N Oh I hope you all like it, Sorry again for the length of it and the ending is very corny sorry it was the only I could think of, sorry for not getting it to you sooner, I am currently doing it on my aunties laptop. Anywho I hope you all review cuz they are the BOMB DIGGITY he he wow I _really, really _need help bye for now


End file.
